


dive in deep

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: he always knew they were going to end here





	dive in deep

When Nathan finally kisses Duke 

(as he always knew he would, he always knew they were going to end here, the way they always do)

the salt in Duke’s mouth tastes of lies melting away into sincerity, forgotten promises recalled almost a moment too late. 

The ship rolls against the waves and they roll with it as the thin mattress beneath slips back and forth along the floor, Nathan’s fingers twisting instinctively in Duke’s hair 

(he remembers the feel of it from _before_ , tries to imagine that same sensation now, wants to curse his Trouble a thousand times over if only he could experience the touch of Duke underneath his fingertips once more) 

and there’s a soft groan of _“about damn time, Nate”_ beneath him

(he’s meant to be _arresting_ Duke, the guy’s caused more than enough damage already and Nathan shouldn’t be letting himself get drawn into this)

and Duke is as wild as the water he’s pledged his life to. Duke craves the ocean and Nathan craves Duke enough to let himself forget the circumstances that lead to them being here, settling for _at least this is it, here we are again, let me have this, I think I might even love-_

but he doesn’t and he does and it’s so much easier just to not think.

(he always knows they’ll end here, the way they always do)


End file.
